Camp Harmony: Jojo's Summer Experience
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo's going to summer camp in hopes of finding new friends. It's a sweet fic. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy it!
1. Welcome to Camp Harmony

Camp Harmony: Jojo's Summer Experience

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Harmony

One summer morning, a summer camp bus came in the McDodd's house and Jojo saw it coming there. His stuff was pretty much packed and he's ready to go. His parents were behind him and he's kinda nervous. His dad came to him and asked, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." said Jojo.

"I hope so. A week's too long for me, but I hope you'll have a good time." said Ned.

"Don't mind your father. We're excited that you're going to camp. You'll have a good time." said Sally.

"And, son. Please try to make some friends." said Ned.

"Okay, I'll try." said Jojo.

Jojo gave his parents a few hugs and waved them goodbye. He got on the bus and sat in the second seat near the window. He took a last look at his parents and waved them as the bus begins to depart. The parents waved back and went back in the house. Jojo was staring at the window in the bus and pulls out his Who-pod and plays a song.

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_And how life was_

_Just you and me loving all of my friends_

_Living life like an ocean_

_But now the current's slowly pulling me down_

_It's getting harder to breathe_

_It won't be too long and I will be going under_

_Can you save me from this_

_Cause it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me, it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh, but I won't go_

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made_

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh, but I'm taking them back_

_Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand_

_What should matter to me_

_My friends, this life we live, it's not what we have_

_It's what we believe in_

_It's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me, it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a will in me, now I know that_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh, I won't go_

_I won't go_

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more that you can see_

When he saw a young Who standing near his seat, wearing a blue and red rock star T-shirt, blue jeans, brown hair, blue eyes, and a necklace that says "Rock on!", he asked, "Is this seat taken?"

He put his Who-pod on pause and said, "No, this seat isn't taken."

The young brown and black furred Who sat next to Jojo and put his Who-pod back on, listening to the song.

_But it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me, it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And eveything I know_

The young Who turned around and said, "Cool Who-pod."

He turned around and said, "Thanks. Got one 4 years ago."

"What are you listening to?" asked the young Who.

"_It's not my time. _Want a listen?" said Jojo.

"Sure."

He took off his earphones and gave them to the Young Who and plays them.

_But it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now it's gonna show_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see_

_But I won't go_

_No, I won't go down_

_Yeah..._

"Dude. That's awesome." said the young Who.

"Thanks."

The young Who gave back the Who-pod to Jojo and he said, "You've got a great taste in music."

"I do. I listen to it, write it and build some awesome instruments with it." said Jojo.

"What kind of instruments do you make?"

Jojo took out his notebook from his bag and shows him the inventions of music instruments. He was surprised about those drawings.

"Those are so awesome. Where do you actually invent them?"

"I build them in the observatory near my house." said Jojo.

"You have an observatory?" he asked.

"Yep. It's kinda like my getaway from everything, including my dad."

"I bet that was a good way of getting out for a while."

"It is."

"Anyway, I'm Chad. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Jojo."

"Nice to meet you, Jojo."

"You, too, Chad."

"Just so you know, I also got a Who-pod too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's awesome. Wanna see it?"

"Of course."

Chad opened his duffel bag and pulls out a dark-blue, red and green Who-pod Nano. Jojo gasped in awe and said, "That's awesome."

"I know. I've got 30 trillion songs there."

Chad shuffled through his Who-pod looking for a song that Jojo would like to hear. He gave his Who-pod to Jojo and heard a song that would most likely to be a favorite.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and then I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

"Wow. That is awesome. You've got every song there?" said Jojo.

"Yep. It's so awesome." said Chad.

Jojo took off one of the earphones and gave it back to Chad. Jojo put his Who-pod back on his duffel and Chad put his back in his bag. Chad asked, "Is this your first time going to Camp Harmony?"

"Yeah, I guess. The only problem I'm trying to solve is making friends there. I'm kinda nervous because what if everyone doesn't like me there?" said Jojo, worriedly.

"I've been in the same boat as you 4 years ago, but as soon as I made friends, I felt pretty much liked." said Chad.

"That's cool. I hope this helps. What should I do?" asked Jojo.

'Just be you and be socialized." said Chad.

"Okay, I'll try."

As the bus turns around, they saw a sign that says "Camp Harmony" after riding there for a mere 45 minutes from Whoville. 10 other buses were coming behind it. As the bus came to a stop, everyone got up, got their things and left the bus. As Jojo got out there, he saw other people with guitars, dancing and showing some moves and made some beats. He felt as if it was a place that Jojo could get used to.

Chad and Jojo got in the front of the lodge and saw two Who's, both male, one with spiky blue hair, light-green eyes, 14 years old, wears a yellow Camp Harmony T-shirt, brown and grey fur, green jeans and another one with short brown hair, 16 years old, purple and blue fur, hazel eyes, wears a rock on shirt, and red jeans, standing there where the duffels are at.

Jojo got his duffel and Chad got his and then, the boys came to them and introduced themselves. When they saw Chad, they were completely ecstatic. The young spiky-haired who said, " CHAD! What's up, dude?"

"Nothing much. Just hangin'." said Chad.

"That's cool." said the other Who.

"Great to have you back, man." said the spiky-haired Who.

"Great to be back." said Chad.

Jojo asked, "You know them?"

"Yep. We met 2 years ago and we've been good friends." said Chad.

"How can I tell which is which?" asked Jojo.

"Jonah has short brown hair and I have spiky-hair." said Chris.

"That makes a difference. This is Jojo. We met on the bus."

Jojo gave them a little wave. Chris said, "How's it going, Jojo?"

"Going good, actually."

"Great. This is your first time here?" asked Jonah.

"Yeah. Kinda nervous about that." said Jojo.

"Well, it's always the first time newcomers are pretty much shy about making new friends here. We're used to it." said Chris.

"So, how's life in WhatCity?" asked Jonah.

"It's awesome. Looking forward to turn 15 in the middle of the summer. It's gonna be awesome." said Chad.

"Cool, dude!" exclaimed Jonah.

"High school's going great, isn't it?" asked Chris.

"Yep, I'm being transferred to Whoville High. By the way, we're moving there by the time camp's over. Kinda looking forward to it." said Chad.

"That's cool."

"Jojo, where are you from?" asked Chris.

"I'm from Whoville."

"Whoville's awesome. We come there every time our parents make a vacation getaway." said Jonah.

"It's crazy, really." said Chris.

"I bet."

"My first friend from Whoville. I think Whoville's an awesome place to live. I'm looking forward to going to Whoville High this fall." said Chad.

"McDodd-O'Malley, Jojo?" asked a counselor.

Jojo heard his name and said, "I'm here."

"Stoner, Chad?" asked another counselor.

"Right here!" exclaimed Chad.

"You boys are in Cabin Pana-who."

"That's where we are." said Jonah.

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Chris.

"He gets excited when he newbies come to our cabin." said Jonah.

"I can see that." said Jojo.

When the boys came in the cabin, they saw 6 bunk beds and got themselves setteled. Jonah asked Jojo, "So, what's Whoville like there?"

"It's okay. It's like any other place, only if you don't have a goofy mayor for a dad." said Jojo.

"How can a mayor be goofy?" asked Chad.

"Trust me, my dad is mayor. He's far from goofy. He's just extremely a dorkus." said Jojo.

"A dorkus?" asked Chris.

"He's always being so weird and goofy, which irritates the crap out of me in some ways. The other downside is, he wants me to be mayor of Whoville. Be one of the greats. I fell completely silent after that because I never talked since I was 11. So, it's kinda hard for me to tell my dad that I don't want to be mayor because I know it will seriously destroy him and I don't want to disappoint him." said Jojo.

"You did tell him how you feel, right?" asked Chad.

Jojo said nothing, but gave out a nod because he's still afraid to tell him. Jonah, Chad and Chris looked at Jojo, concerned. Jonah said, "Maybe you should tell him. Maybe he'll understand."

"You guys don't know my dad. He knows how much it meant to him." said Jojo.

Jonah and Chris took Chad and Jojo to a cool view somewhere near the cabin. When they got there, they saw a river that makes the sun reflection ripple. They both took it all in and admired the beauty of it.

"It looks so beautiful." said Jojo.

"We liked it when the sunsets. Come sunset, it's very peaceful." said Chris.

"Looking forward to seeing it again." said Chad.

The boys went back to the cabin, when they saw a young black and grey who, 15 years old, wears a black T-shirt of a skull and a guitar, wears black jeans with a chain on the pocket, black and red hair and brown eyes. The young Who said, "I don't think Jonah's bag is somewhat near my stuff, but if it is, can you get it out of my bunk?"

"Dude, my bag isn't anywhere near your stuff so what are you complaining about?" asked Jonah.

"You are so jaded." said the young Who.

"What up with the 'tude?" asked Chad.

"I don't have a bad 'tude, so what's the deal-io?" asked the young Who.

"Well, at least I'm not all black and moody." said Chris.

"Shut up, man. You don't know what you're talking about." said the young Who.

"So do you." said Chad.

The young Who glared at them like they're starting a fight, then he took a stare at Jojo. He stared at him nervously and felt kinda intimidated by him. He asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jojo. You are?" said Jojo.

"Marcus."

"Nice to meet you."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be outside where things will make sense." said Marcus, as he walked away.

Jojo looked distraught and felt scared about this. Jonah asked, "You okay, Jojo?"

"I'm fine. Just nervous about making new friends." said Jojo.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about Marcus. Once he gets to a point where he needs new friends, he'll get used to you." said Chris.

"I hope you're right." said Jojo.

There are 2 songs: "It's Not My Time" from 3 Doors Down and "What Hurts the Most" from Rascal Flatts. It's really awesome to be honest. 


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Jojo, Chad, Chris and Jonah went outside and Jojo was looking around the camp seeing everyone playing and having fun with each other. Jonah looked at Jojo and said, "You want us to show you around Camp Harmony so you'll get to know it better?"

"I guess so." said Jojo.

"Cool. Let's go, guys."

The boys walked around the camp to see how Jojo will get used to this place. They showed him the ropes and he was starting to feel like it's a great place to spend a summer in.

"So, what we do is dancing, singing, and conversin'. But it's like any normal summer camp. We do arts and crafts, swimming, hiking, sports, and so on. It's pretty much your basic summer experience." said Chris.

"That's cool."

"Are you used to it now?" asked Chad.

"Almost."

"Don't worry. You'll grow to love it. After this, you'll say to yourself, 'I can't wait to come back next summer!'" said Jonah.

Then, when they got to the arts and crafts room, they saw 4 girls sitting there. Jonah and Chris looked at them and said, "Two for the price of one."

"Are they always like that?" asked Jojo."

"Trust me. They're always like that." said Chad.

The boys came to the girls and Jonah stared at one and said, "What's going on, Maddie?"

Maddie, blue eyes, green rocker-tee, capri pink designer jeans, blonde hair with a ponytail on the side, said, "Not much, Jonah. This is the 8th time you're trying to bother me."

"Come on. Just live in the moment." said Jonah.

"I wish I would puke in the moment." said Maddie.

Chad and Jojo walked towards them and sat next to them. Maddie noticed Chad sitting near him. She said, "Hi, Chad. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jojo. Maddie, Jojo. Jojo, Maddie." said Chad.

"Hey, Jojo. Your first time here?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about this yet." said Jojo.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." said Maddie.

Chris was staring at another girl, hazel-green eyes, blue T-shirt, blue rhinestone jeans, the same age as Jonah, and blonde hair. He said, "Hi, Ashley."

"Hi, Chris." said Ashley.

Then, two other girls came over, both are 16, and have different tastes of fashion. One's in a glamorous Hollywood drama queen outfit and another's a tomboy punk-rocker.

"Okay, Cassie. I think your outfit looks like you're in a skate park." said the girl.

Cassie scoffed and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Jonah, Chris, Maddie, Chad and Ashley looked at the drama queen girl and said, "Something wicked this way comes."

"What's wicked?" asked Jojo.

"We prefer Amy as a girl. Which is annoying." said Ashley.

Amy came over and saw the boys and girls sitting around. She saw Jonah and Chris and said, "Hello, boys."

"Hi, Amy." said Chris.

"I see you're not doing too much of your boob job." said Chad.

Amy chuckled forcefully and thought that it was a compliment. Then, she stared at Jojo and asked, "Who are you?"

Looking nervous, he said, "I'm Jojo McDodd. I'm kinda new here."

"Really? Well, welcome to Camp Harmony. And this is my B.F.F., Cassie." said Amy.

"Hi, Cassie."

"Hi, Jojo."

"How long have you been in Camp Harmony?" asked Cassie.

"This is my first time." said Jojo.

"Well, you'll get used to it." said Amy.

"I hope so." he said.

Amy and Cassie walked away and Jojo said, "She seems kinda nice."

"Yeah, so's a tiger, but you don't pet it." said Chris.

"When she exposes her true colors, she's not all peaches and cream. She can be sour at times." said Ashley.

"Especially with Marcus." said Maddie.

"What's the deal with Marcus?" asked Jojo.

"When she passes Marcus, she refers to him as a goth, emo freak show." said Jonah.

That kind of remark sparked Jojo back to his days in Whoville High being called an emo freak. He's kinda embarrassed to let it out because he knew how much it would crush him. So it's best for him to not say anything about it.

"You okay, Jojo?" asked Ashley.

Jojo gasped and stared at Ashley looking scared. Catching his breath, he said, "I'm fine. Just... trying not to lose any air."

"Well, okay." said Ashley.

"You still want to see more of camp?" asked Jonah.

"Absoultely." said Jojo.

"Let's go, guys." said Chris.

Chris, Jojo, Chad, Ashley, Maddie and Jonah got up and the boys kept showing Jojo all the places in camp that will take time getting used to.


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends

As Jojo looked around the camp, he saw two young Who's who looked familiar to him. He stared at them for a mere second until he saw them coming in front of him.

One kid said, "Hey, dude. There's Jojo."

The boys caught up with them and decided to surprise him. When Jojo looked behind and saw them, they screamed happily.

"Cody! Mike! What are you guys doing here?" asked Jojo.

"We heard that you were in Camp Harmony, so we came in here and decided to spend a week with you." said Mike.

"Also, we've been here for 3 years, so it's cool for us." said Cody.

"So, who are they?" asked Jonah.

"These are my friends, Cody and Mike McKinney." said Jojo.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Cody.

"Great. I'm Jonah. This is my brother Chris, my friend, Chad and these are Ashley and Maddie." said Jonah.

"Cool. How are you guys doing?" asked Mike.

"Doing good. So you know Jojo?" asked Chad.

"Yep, we do." said Cody.

"What cabin are you guys in?" asked Jojo.

"We're in Pana-who." said Mike.

"That's where we're in." said Chad.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Mike and Cody.

"We're just about to head to lunch. Wanna join?" asked Jonah.

"Do we ever!" exclaimed Mike.

They all joined along to have lunch. As they got there, everyone was pretty much packed inside. When they got their lunch, they all got to talking.

"So, how long have you guys been to Camp Harmony?" asked Jonah.

"You know we've been to this camp for 5 1/2 years." said Maddie.

"I know. I'm just asking for Jojo."

Ashley laughed sacrastically and said, "Very funny."

"So, Jojo. How's it been?" asked Cody.

"It's been going good." said Jojo.

"Nobody picking on you at school?" asked Mike.

"Probably."

"Anybody picked on Jojo at school?" asked Jonah.

"Many kids in our school completely mess with Jojo because they think of him as a goth, shrimp defended him for that." said Mike.

"Seriously?" asked Chad.

"Dude, that's rough." said Chris.

"I've had these guys on my back for quite a long time, it seems." said Jojo.

"Well, it's good to know who your friends are." said Ashley.

Cassie walked around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit away from Amy and sees Jojo and wants to sit next to him.

"Can I sit next to you?" asked Cassie.

"Sure, why not." said Jojo.

Cassie sat next to him and decides to eat lunch with him. Jonah, Ashley, Maddie, Chad, and Chris stared at her sitting with Jojo. Chris said, "Are you sure you want to sit there?"

"Why will Amy say?" asked Ashley.

"She's screwed and spoiled. All she wanted me to do is eat with the popular kids. I'm not the kind of girl who gives in to peer pressure. I just want to be around normal people." said Cassie.

"Well, maybe she'll find a new B.F.F." said Maddie.

"I hope you're right." said Cassie.

Later in the afternoon, the gang were all out walking and Jojo got used to the atmosphere there. He started to think that it's a cool thing to sort of let out their own elements when it comes to music.

"So, how are you liking camp, Jojo?" asked Jonah.

"It's awesome, I guess." said Jojo.

"Still not sure?" asked Chad.

Jojo nodded his head and the boys are still helping him to have a good summer, but he realizes that it will be on his memory as he grows up.


	4. Night on the Cabin

Chapter 4: Night on the Cabin

As the boys went back to the cabin, they were about to crash for the night. He got on the bottom bunk because his things were there in it. He took the time to listen to a song on his Who-pod. He shuffled through all the songs and plays another song that could relate to a strain relationship between him and his father.

_These four walls_

_They whisper to me_

_They know a secret_

_I knew they would not keep_

_Didn't take long for the room to fill with trust_

_And these four walls came down around us_

_It must have been something that send me out of my head_

_With the words so radical_

_And not what I meant_

_Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left_

_Just me and those four walls again_

"You okay, Jojo?" asked Chris.

Jojo looked at Chris and said, "Yeah, I'm just thinkin'."

"Really? About what?" he asked.

"My dad. We don't see eye-to-eye much. Sometimes I feel like I don't know if he's really my dad." said Jojo.

"That's serious." said Jonah.

"Whenever I feel sad and angry, I make myself feel better by writing songs." said Jojo.

"What songs do you write?" asked Chad.

Jojo took out a notebook from his bag and showed them his songbook. The boys were completely in awe over these songs he wrote.

Chad said, "Those lyrics are about you and your dad?"

"Pretty much, yeah. They're just feelings on when I feel bad and stuff, about not stepping in my dad's footsteps and worrying that I might end up disappointing him." said Jojo.

"He's gotta know sometime." said Jonah.

"I don't know." he whispered.

"You'll know." said Jonah.

Jojo put his songbook back in his bag and shut off his Who-Pod, then looked at Marcus, sitting there with his earphones listening to his own music. Marcus looked up, saw Jojo staring at him, shuts off his Who-pod and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, really." said Jojo.

"Yeah, whatever."

Marcus turned away from Jojo and he asked Jonah, "What's wrong with Marcus?"

"He's always moody, but he wasn't always like that. He's sometimes happy and energetic. 2 years ago, he came to camp looking troubled and somewhat kinda angry. I'm not sure why." said Jonah.

Jojo sighed and felt sorry for Marcus. He said, "He's not shy, isn't he?"

"He's trying not to be shy, but he doesn't talk to anyone much." said Chris.

"Can you not talk about me, please?" asked Marcus.

"Were we even talking to you? I don't see you talking some crap on me." said Chad.

"Yeah, lighten up, dude." said Chris.

Mike and Cody came back after a little fun. Mike got on his bottom bunk and Cody on the top bunk. They stared at Jojo and asked, "So, how are you liking Camp Harmony?"

"It's actually fun." said Jojo.

"Like I said, it's fun once you get used to it." said Chris.

"Let's crash, you guys. I'm beat." said Chad.

"Okay, night." said Jojo.

Everyone was asleep except for Marcus who has a little troubled and angry inside. He went outside and looked at a picture of him and his friends. Tears were flowing from his face as he turned on his Who-pod to a song that connects him through his heart and sings along to it.

_Flowers cut and brought inside _

_Black cars in a single line_

_Your family in suits and ties_

_And you're free_

_The ache I feel inside_

_Is where the life has left your eyes_

_I'm alone for our last goodbye_

_But you're free_

_I remember you like yesterday, yesterday_

_I still can't believe you're gone, oh...._

_I remember you like yesterday, yesterday_

_And until I'm with you, I'll carry on_

_Adrift on your ocean floor_

_I feel weightless, numb and sore_

_A part of you in me is born_

_And you're free_

_I woke from a dream last night_

_I dreamt that you were by my side_

_Reminding me I still had life_

_In me_

_I'll carry on_

_Every lament is a love song_

_Yesterday, yesterday_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

_So long my friend, so long_

As the song ended, he was covering his eyes and cried softly. He sighed sadly as he went back to the cabin and cried himself to sleep. His singing woke Jojo up and realized that Marcus had something that he didn't want to show.

There are 2 songs on this chapter: "Four Walls" from Miley Cyrus and "Yesterdays" from Switchfoot. They're both really sweet especially on the end of this chapter. Moving on! 


	5. Talking to Marcus

Chapter 5: Talking to Marcus

The next day, Jojo, Cody, Mike and Jonah went out after a rousing volleyball game. Jonah sighed loudly and said, "Dude, I didn't know you could spike that hard."

"He's awesome at volleyball." said Cody.

"I guess we should've told you he's a heck of a spiker." said Mike.

"Now you do!" exclaimed Jonah.

"Well, I enjoy sometime playing sports now and again." said Jojo.

"Yeah, you're doing a heck of a good job with it."

The boys laughed and saw Chris and Chad in front of them. Chad said, "Hey, guys. We gotta get to the campfire site."

"Hey, you guys go on. I'll catch up." said Jojo.

"Okay, later, dude." said Chris.

Jojo went back to the cabin and got his camera. As he was walking, he heard someone crying in the other side of the river. He went up and see who it was. As he got there, he realized that it was Marcus.

Marcus looked behind and saw Jojo, standing there. He asked, "Can I join you?"

He sighed and said, "I don't care."

Jojo sat down and he asked, "Something bothering you?"

"What do you care anyway?" asked Marcus.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes and Jojo wanted to know what's on his mind. He said, "Just tell me."

Marcus sighed heavily and took out a picture of him and his friends in an amusement park. He gave it to Jojo and looked at it. He said, "That was me and my friends in What-tropolis 4 years ago."

Jojo looked at it and said, "Those are your friends?"

"Yeah. They're my best friends there. Now, I won't be able to see them anymore because we're moving. When my dad told me he found a new job at a new place, I felt so mad and depressed. It's just not fair. I can't leave behind my school, my friends and everything else. I don't think I'm ready to move out with my family." said Marcus.

"Is that what's bothering you?" asked Jojo.

"It's been my problem since before I came here. My dad found this job at a pizza parlor in a place called Whoville." said Marcus.

"That's great." said Jojo.

"You're kidding, right? I don't think I'm ready to leave What-tropolis. I can't leave my friends behind."

"Whoville's a great place. I don't see what the problem is."

"There are more bad news for me. My dad told me that when I get older, I'll take over his pizza shop." said Marcus.

"That's not so bad." said Jojo.

"Dude, are you freaking kidding? As much as I love pizza, I don't think I'm able to be like him. He's been pressuring into thinking I want to be in the pizza business. I'm more of a musician kind of dude. He just doesn't get it. Sometimes I feel like he's not really supportive of my dreams. He's only taking his future on me. I don't want to disappoint him." said Marcus.

Jojo sighed deeply and turned to Marcus and said to him, "I know how you feel."

Marcus scoffed and said, "How?"

"Try living with a dad who's completely goofy and wants you to be mayor even though I don't want to. My future is to be a singer-songwriter. It's a lot cooler than just sitting in a stupid office, stuffing budgets and attending all the boring, crappy meetings all day and sitting on top of a giant meatball. That's just not my kind of future I would partake in." said Jojo.

"Your dad sits on top of a giant meatball?" asked Marcus.

"I didn't get it, either. I'm hoping that no one will come close it to and sneeze." said Jojo.

Marcus laughed softly and Jojo laughed too. Marcus said, "You're funny, McDodd."

"Besides, Whoville's an awesome place to live." said Jojo.

"I don't know. My dad said we're moving by the time I get home from camp. I just don't know what to do." said Marcus.

"Don't worry about it. You'll like it. Trust me."

"What I'm really nervous is going to a new school being referred to as a deranged gothic, emo freakshow." Marcus said.

"That's harsh. I get enough of that crap at school all because of my dad. They love to make my life miserable to say stupid things about me and my dad. Sometimes I'm not sure if he's really my dad." said Jojo.

Marcus felt as if he connected on an emotional level with Jojo, like he really understands him. He said, "He always goes pizza crazy. Even though I love pizza, I wish he would talk about something more than pizza. Sometimes I don't even know that he's actually my dad, either."

Jojo sighed heavily and then Marcus turned to Jojo, smiled and said, "You know what, McDodd? You're okay, man."

"So are you."

"I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time when you came here. I guess I was caught up in my own problem."

"It's okay."

"So are we cool?"

Marcus took out his hand and then Jojo smiled at him and said, "Yeah, we're cool."

Jojo shook his head and then they're friends. Jojo stood up and said, "So, see you at lunch?"

"Sure."

Jojo walked away, leaving Marcus looking at the water under the shady trees, relaxed. When he looked at a notebook, he realized that it was Jojo's. He wanted to see what was inside it and there were some songs that he wrote concerning about the relationship with his dad and how he feels. One look at the songbook and Marcus finally felt as if Jojo's got some songwriting talent. Surprised, he got up and ran to find Jojo and give him his notebook back.


	6. Conversin' at Lunch

Chapter 6: Conversin' at Lunch

Jojo and the gang walked away from the activity and then headed to lunch. They were talking as usual and then Marcus came in the cafeteria and saw Jojo sitting next to Cassie and Jonah. He tapped in Jojo's shoulder and said, "Got something for you, McDodd."

The others were a little nervous, but Marcus brought in a blue notebook and said, "You left this in the wooden bench."

"I wondered where that was or else I would've lost it." said Jojo.

"Yeah, I thought I gave it to you." said Marcus.

"Thanks."

"It was cool talking to you today. Is there anywhere I can sit?"

"Sure."

Marcus sat down with Jojo and the gang and they were conversin' already. Then, he realized that he forgot to get in line and get his lunch. He got up and wanted to get his lunch.

"So, you and Marcus are friends now?" asked Jonah.

"Yeah, we're cool now." said Jojo.

"Thank goodness that you guys made peace with each other." said Chris.

"Well, we have the same things in common. We have crazy dads, we're always called emo freaks and are afraid to disappoint our dads. You might say we have a slight connection between each other." said Jojo.

Marcus came back and sat next to Jojo. He turned to him and said, "So, you like writing songs, do you?"

"It's kind of my hobby. It's a good thing where I feel angry and sad and I always feel better after that." said Jojo.

"I have a songwriting notebook, too, if you want to see it when we come back to the cabin."

"That's awesome."

"By the way, I love those song you wrote. They're just so passionate, raw and so open. They're so cool." said Marcus.

"I like it that you love my songs I wrote." said Jojo.

"Well, this Thursday, we have a singer-songwriters talent show. It happens every summer. You always want to make a dedication to someone or just rock out for no reason. It's awesome, really." said Jonah.

"All the parents come in and see you rock out like there's no tomorrow or if it's mellow and very soft, a few tears always comes in by the audience. It's so awesome." said Chris.

"I would like to do something like that." said Jojo.

"Go for it." said Mike.

"We think Jojo's got awesome lyrics when it comes to his relationship with his dad. It's always a great way of expressing your feelings to let people know that they totally feel what your feeling and they understand you more." said Cody.

"We've done some songwriting too. Since our brother, Alex died, things have been very difficult for us, but Jojo and his parents made us a memorial in our backyard to remember Alex." said Mike.

"Jojo, that was so sweet of you." said Ashley.

"I felt that it would be a gratitude to sort of remember Alex even when he passed away." said Jojo.

"So, are you guys up for the singer-songwriting talent show?" asked Cassie.

"Count us all in!" exclaimed Cody.

Later on, Jojo and Marcus came back to the cabin and Jojo was standing outside waiting for Marcus with his personal songbook. When he came out, he got a orange and blue notebook and it was filled with songs. Jojo took a look at it and he was in awe with these.

"You've got writing potential." said Jojo.

"Well, I spend a couple of hours in my room writing songs about how I feel. Most of these involve me and my dad. I guess we both have a great knack for writing songs and it makes us feel better." said Marcus.

"You're awesome, Marcus." said Jojo.

"I know."

"Well, I don't know how to say it, but I'm from Whoville."

Marcus turned around and said, "Are you serious?"

Jojo nodded his head and Marcus said, "My first friend from Whoville. I'm starting to think that Whoville might not be as scary as I thought it would be."

"Trust me, once you see the whole town, you'll like living there."

"Yeah, why not? It will take some time getting used to, anyway."


	7. Standing up to Amy

Chapter 7: Standing up to Amy

Later in the day, Amy saw Marcus and Jojo hanging out with each other and realized that Jojo is one of the emo-freaks. Cassie looked at them until Amy put an end to it.

"What are _you _doing with them?" asked Amy, furiously.

"Hanging with them." said Cassie.

"Why bother hanging with these guys?" asked Amy.

"You didn't seem to mind Jojo here."

"That was before he hung out with Mister Black and Moody."

"Excuse me, we can hear you." said Marcus.

"I don't give a crap! I can't believe you guys!"

"Believe it! Me and Jojo are friends now." said Marcus.

"Cassie, you are not hanging out with Jojo and Marcus anymore. You need real friends, like me, got that?" asked Amy.

Cassie was always afraid of speaking for herself and standing up to Amy, because she would turn the whole camp against her, but when it comes to Jojo and Marcus, she wasn't gonna take any chances. She said, "Go by yourself."

The boys let out a big 'Ooooooooooohhh.' Amy turned around and asked, "What did you say?"

"If you want to keep me as your friend, you have yo be friends with Jojo and Marcus." said Cassie.

"I can't believe you could hang out with these dweebs better than me. They are not that attractive and they have you brainwashed." said Amy.

"Somebody's brainwashed, but it ain't me. It's the brainwasher herself. And by the way, your lip gloss is _sooo _not glossy anymore. It tastes like crap." said Cassie.

Amy dropped her jaw and felt shocked like everyone was turning against her. She turned to Jojo and said, "You are so superficial and look like Who-trash."

Jojo stood up and said, "What did you call us?"

"A bunch of black-trendsetting, gothic-looking, emo freakshow gold diggers." said Amy.

"Okay, you are so in for a thrasing for those comments! You are so jealous, you act as if Paris Who-ton has been in the crack house." said Marcus.

"Guys, let it go. This is my mess. Let me clean it up." said Cassie.

She stood up to Amy on her face and said, "I want you to get you little snooty booty out of our faces."

Marcus and Jojo exclaimed and said, "Oh, dude!"

"Excuse me?" asked Amy.

"I've been excusing you every frickin' summer and I'm through with it. Marcus and Jojo are awesome guys who have every single talents and if you don't like it, then it's your loss. And everyone else, Chad, Chris, Maddie, Ashley and Jonah, they're awesome guys here who are better-looking, most talented and so much awesomer than you." said Cassie.

"You best believe it!" exclamed Maddie.

"And Cody and Mike-- Let me just tell you, Cody and Mike are so awesome. They have a passion for music and they like Jojo. So what if they're emo freaks. We would rather make friends with them better than you and they're way awesome that you'll ever be." said Cassie.

"Amen to that, sista!" exclaimed Cody.

"So if you can't accept me, and the friends I have, don't let the door hit you where the tree should've fallen on ya, okay?" said Cassie.

The kids were cheering and applauding for Cassie. Jojo said, "Now that's awesome!"

Cassie went and gave Jojo a high-five. Cody came on Amy and said, "In your face!"

"You disgust me, Cassie." said Amy.

"The feeling is mutual."

Amy gasped shockingly and walked out of them. Everyone else was cheering and whistling after that little stand up.

"Man, Cass. You are so brave." said Cody.

"Isn't she gonna turn the whole camp against you?" asked Jojo.

"She won't, because I burned all of those false rumors about me. Now all that's left are ashes." said Cassie.

"You rock!" exclaimed Marcus.


	8. Songwriting Event

Chapter 8: Songwriting Event

The next days, everyone attending for the most amazing night of their lives. Camp Hamrony's showcase of aspiring musicians who want to try their hands in singing and writing songs. Jojo, Marcus, and others were very excited to do this.

The camp director came in with a microphone and said, "Welcome, all parents, guardian and family members to the Camp Harmony Singer-songwriting talent show. Our campers are excited to have this moment to share an awesome song for you all."

The crowd applauded. Then, the camp director said, "Now, first, we will have Maddie, Ashley and Cassie singing a song they wrote in a year that said is dedicated to Jojo McDodd."

The s came on the stage and then the music played in a hip-hop, pop tape. Then they started singing the song along with two other s Jojo knew, Misty and Caitlyn.

Ashley said, "This one is for Jojo McDodd. He's an awesome friend of ours and he's like an angel to us."

_A.N.G.E.L._

_A.N.G.E.L._

_Just like a shadow_

_I'll be beside you_

_I'll be your comfort_

_And let it guide you home_

_I will provide you a place a shelter_

_I want to be in your zone_

_I'll act as if you do_

_Tell me what you wanted me to do_

_I'll make you great to be a man_

_With a woman who can stand_

_Who will never promise to leave her man_

_Making vows to please her man_

_If you could be your angel_

_Your angel, your angel_

_Protect you from the pain_

_I'll keep you safe from danger_

_You'll never hurt again_

_I'll be your A.N.G.E.L._

_I'm gonna be your A.N.G.E.L._

_I'll be your angel_

_Just like the moon_

_I'll step beside_

_And let your sun shine_

_While I follow behind_

_Cause baby, what you got_

_It is with all the props_

_With everything I'm not_

_I'll act as if you do_

_Tell me what you wanted me to do_

_I'll make you great to be a man_

_With a woman who can stand _

_Who will never promise to leave her man_

_Making vows to please her man_

_If you could be your angel_

_Your angel, your angel_

_Protect you from the pain_

_I'll keep you safe from danger_

_You'll never hurt again_

_I'll be your A.N.G.E.L._

_I'm gonna be your A.N.G.E.L._

_I'll be your angel_

_Tell me why there's so many good men_

_Men in the world understood_

_He's a dog, he's no good_

_I wish somebody would_

_Disrespect my boy_

_You're gonna have to come see me_

_I go hard for my baby_

_He's all that I need_

_So if you got a good one_

_Put your hands up_

_Come on , and stand up_

_Go ahead, lift your boy up_

_Get up_

_If you got a good one, put your hands up_

_Go ahead, lift your boy up_

_Get up_

_If you got a good one, stand up_

_Come on and stand up_

_If I could be your angel_

_Your angel, your angel_

_Protect you from the pain (from the pain, from the pain)_

_I'll keep you safe from danger (I'll keep you safe from danger, yeah)_

_You'll never hurt again (You'll never hurt again....)_

_A.N.G.E.L._

_A.N.G.E.L. (You'll never hurt again...)_

_A.N.G.E.L._

_A.N.G.E.L._

_I'll be your angel_

Everyone cheered and applauded for the performance. Jojo was completely happy when they wrote the song for him. It was gonna be a summer to remember.

The song was called "A.N.G.E.L" from Natasha Bedingfield. It's a really good song! 


	9. Dedication to Dad

Chapter 9: Dedication to Dad

45 minutes later, after seeing everyone else perform, the camp director called for Jojo McDodd and the audience were clapping and cheering for him. He stood up, brought his guitar and faced the stage. He sat in a stool and grabbed the mic and said, "This is a song I wrote last year for my dad. It's called 'Someone's Watching Over Me.' I hope you like it."

He brought in his guitar and started strumming it and sung the song in front of the audience.

_I found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_A voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So, I won't give up_

_No, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner that it seems life turns around_

_And I will be storng_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_No I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me..._

Everyone cheered and applauded and stood up doing it and Jojo felt as if he's in a great place where he is. When he saw his parents there, he felt very emotional. He saw his dad's eyes and it was filled with tears as Jojo went back into his seat.

"Dude, that was awesome." said Marcus.

"Thanks." said Jojo.

"How long did it take you to write that song?" he asked.

Jojo sighed deeply and said, "I took me about 20 minutes to write it about 3 months ago. I just felt as if even my dad's a little nutty, I love him anyways because he's always my hero, even though he doesn't show it."

"He should be very proud."

"Yeah, I know."

The song was "Someone's Watching Over Me" from Hilary Duff. I thought that it should add some emotion to this song as a son and father moment. 


	10. Marcus' Talent

Chapter 10: Marcus' Talent

After Jojo's heartfelt performance, Marcus was blown away from Jojo's song. He turned to Jojo and said, "That's awesome. I was crying throughtout most of the song."

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." said Marcus.

"Now, we're gonna hear the amazing sounds of Marcus Burnett." said the camp director.

"Good luck, man." said Jojo.

"Thanks."

Marcus walked towards the auditorium, to the stage with his guitar. He sat on the stool and said, "This is dedicated to my dad and my new friend, Jojo McDodd. This is for you because you guys are awesome. This kinda relates to any situation you face with your family and I hope you guys feel the same way."

He strums his guitar and sung along as the audience is listening to Marcus' voice.

_You know I try to be_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me_

_I still don't understand_

_Why do I only see_

_What I don't have_

_When my reality_

_It's things are not that bad_

_Your faith has shown me that..._

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh, believe me, there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_

_I never saw the way_

_You sacrificed_

_Who knew the price you paid_

_How can I make it right_

_I know I've gotta try_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go _

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_You believe there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_

_And I hope you can see_

_You're everything that I wanna be, ooh_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh, believe me, there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_

_My hero is you..._

The crowd completely cheered and applauded for the song and Marcus' great songwriting chops. Same for his singing. He took a bow and went back to his seat. Jojo looked behind and said, "That was awesome."

"Thanks. I came up with this in just 2 months. I guess it paid off bigger than everything. It was inspiration based on you." said Marcus.

That was "My Hero is You" from Hayden Pannetierre. That song was out before she was known for "Heroes." Hoping it's an awesome chapter. 


	11. A Proud Moment

Chapter 11: A Proud Moment

A few hours later, Jojo saw his parents coming in front of him and felt happy. His dad looked at him and he said, "Son, that was impressive. I never realized how great you are."

"I try my best. I wrote that song just for you just to sort of realize that you're always here for me and appreciate that." said Jojo.

"Well, I can't tell you how proud I am of you for doing this for your dad. I know that music is your passion. I guess I was wrapped up with your future that I focused on me. I'm sorry, son. It's really great that you know how you're feeling your me and yourself. Know that I am always proud of you, no matter what." said Ned.

Jojo came to Ned and hugged him. Tears were falling in each other's eyes. He whispered, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." said Ned.

Jojo's friends came over and supported him all the way. Chad said, "Dude, that was awesome."

"I thought it was very sweet." said Ashley.

"How awesome were you?" asked Cody.

"I cried throughout the whole thing." said Cassie.

"Actually, Mike did."

"Shut up, dude! I got choked up."

Marcus came over and saw Jojo. He said to Jojo, "You rock, man. So you're from Whoville?"

Jojo nodded his head and Marcus is cool with it. He said, "My first friend from Whoville. I thought about what you said the other day and I thought maybe living in Whoville might not be so bad. I should give it a chance."

"That's awesome." said Jojo.

Marcus' parents came to him and his dad said, "Son, you really did it tonight. We're so proud of you."

"Thanks, guys. This is my friend, Jojo McDodd. He's from Whoville." said Marcus.

Jojo said, "Nice to meet you, sir. Your son is awesome."

"We get that a lot."

"So, you're okay with moving to Whoville?" asked his dad.

"Yeah. I'm cool with it now."

"Great. It would be amazing for you guys to get along with each other." said Marcus' dad.

"Where are your parents, Jojo?" asked Marcus' mom.

"They're over there."

They introduced themselves to Ned and Sally McDodd. They're really interested into moving to Whoville. Marcus and Jojo went outside and realize that it was an awesome summer for them.

"This is a summer that I will never forget." said Jojo.

"It's so amazing." said Marcus.

The next morning, the boys got their things together and they're ready to go home. As the boys go in the bus, Jojo sat next to Marcus and talked to each other on the way back and played their Who-pods. Jojo looked at Marcus and smiled and thought to himself, 'I guess I just had the most awesome summer ever and I got a new friend to add to it. I knew it was gonna be so cool.'

Marcus looked at Jojo and he said, "I hope we will see each other this summer."

"I think so, too." Jojo said.

They leaned over and gave themselves a hug and a knuckle touch to add. They both laughed and Marcus said, "This is definitely the highlight of my summer."

"So's mine." said Jojo.

When Jojo got back home, they said goodbye to each other and hope that they'll see each other during the summer.


	12. A Surprise for Jojo

Chapter 12: A Surprise for Jojo

4 weeks later, Jojo saw a moving truck coming near Whoville. He wanted to see who's moving and before he found a time to think, he saw Marcus coming to see him. He knocked on Jojo's door and then, when he answers it, he was screaming happily and they're hugging each other.

"You're here!" exclaimed Jojo.

"Yeah, we're moving here. Whoville's our new home now. From the looks of it, it is awesome." said Marcus.

Ned came in the living room and saw Marcus. He said, "Hello, Marcus. Welcome to Whoville."

"Thanks, sir."

"Where's your parents?" asked Ned.

"They're, like in the third house towards you guys."

Ned came out of the house and saw Marcus' parents and Jojo and Marcus were going in the their new house, helping them move their furniture in their new house. Marcus asked, "Does your dad move furniture?"

Jojo chuckles and said, "You're teasing, right? He could break his bone rather than moving furniture."

Marcus laughs and said, "He might hurt himself."

"True that."

A few hours later, Jojo gave him and his family a welcome home dinner for them. He said, "My mom made a welcome home dinner for you guys. She worked pretty much 2 hours to fix this."

"Thanks, man. We'll enjoy it."

"Thanks for helping us move our furniture." said Marcus' mom.

"No problem."

"We got to get together sometime. Is there a place where you guys can hang out?"

"Look around Whoville and see what you like. We have a pizza parlor, ice cream parlor, park, movie theatre and a roller rink." said Jojo.

"Is there a school here?" asked Marcus' mom.

"There's Whoville High." said Jojo.

"We can enroll him there and maybe you guys can hang out." said Marcus' dad.

"Cool with me." said Marcus.

"Gotta go. Hope you like it here in Whoville." said Jojo.

"Thanks. We will."

"Bye, Jojo."

"Bye, guys."

As soon as Jojo got home, he realized that he hd the summer he wished he can remember for the rest of his life. Making a new friend, going to a camp for music. The summer is a great thing to remember for Jojo.


End file.
